


can you build my house (with pieces)

by calrissianns



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: 100 word story, Angst, F/M, Gen, something i wrote at 4 a.m.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns
Summary: "i'm so sorry i forgot youlet me catch you up to speed"Harry Goodman gets his memories back.





	can you build my house (with pieces)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more Detective Pikachu.

The memories come back as quickly as they left.

 

How he lived and how he died. 

 

His birth, his childhood of parents who would never accept anything he did-career wise or otherwise. Meeting Donna, raising Tim. Donna dying. Him dying.

 

Having his car flipped, his Pikachu huddled over him, worried.

 

Spending time with his son. His _son_ , who he hadn’t seen in ten years and only talked to through brief phone calls. His son, who has grown into a kind and smart and _brave_ person.

 

Like Donna.

 

Though not everything is back to normal again, for now, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I need sleep.


End file.
